


Always a Groomsman

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of SPN Halloween 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Receptions, Single Parents, Weddings, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Despite his best efforts, Dean seems destined to be always a groomsman and never a groom. He thinks about this while attending his brother’s wedding.





	Always a Groomsman

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of SPN Halloween **Day 2:** Party

If there was one thing Dean liked about weddings, it was the kick-ass receptions. Okay, truth be told, it was the _only_ thing Dean liked about weddings. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in marriage. He did. He really did. It was just…

Dean took another drink of his beer as he watched the happy couple dancing. After Jess, Dean didn’t think his little brother would ever find someone he was willing to make that ultimate lifetime commitment with. He may have some reservations about the pairing, but, as he watched Sammy dance with the much shorter Gabriel, he had to admit to himself that his brother had found the best person to spend his grown-up life with. The short stack may be a bit of a clown, but he was a surprisingly good match for his baby bro.

At thirty-eight, Dean had been to more than his share of weddings. He’d been a groomsman for all of his friends. Cole, Benny, Charlie, Jo, Garth, Victor… Heck, even Pamela and she’d sworn she’d never get married. And when Donna and Jody got married, they had to rock-paper-scissors to figure out whose side he was going to stand on. He didn’t mind. He was happy for them all. Plus, they _all_ made sure there was pie served at the reception.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t _wanted_ to take the plunge himself. It just never worked out. Layla, Lydia, Lisa, Emmanuel, Risa, Larry… Steve… He just never found _the one_. And he didn’t mean ‘the one’ as in the be-all and end-all soulmates who were cosmically intended for each other, a match made in heaven. He meant the one who you can see yourself waking up to with bedhead and morning breath and who was so cranky before coffee that you weren’t sure they wouldn’t actually take someone’s head off. The one who used the last of the toothpaste and forgot to pick up milk, who sometimes switched laundry detergents and started recycling because they suddenly went on an eco-kick. Someone he could make burgers for on a Thursday night while they watched cult classic sci-fi flicks and go for an evening cruise in Baby with in the middle of summer with the windows rolled down and Zeppelin blasting through the speakers. Someone who drove him up the wall and who he couldn’t wait to come home to everyday — with he occasional weekend away for a hunting trip because, let’s face it, they just needed some time away from each other once in a while.

“I have to admit,” a voice said from his left as someone took the seat next to him. “At first, I thought your brother was completely insane.”

Dean aimed a raised eyebrow at the brunet with dishevelled hair and a backwards blue tie. “What?”

“Though, to be fair, I would think anyone who would willingly shackle themselves to my cousin would have to be insane to put up with the menace.” The man with the gravelly voice chuckled and looked at the happy couple with shining blue eyes.

Dean snorted. “Well, if anyone at this wedding is completely insane, it’s your cousin. But you’re right, after today, Sammy’s a pretty close second.” The man grinned and Dean’s interest was piqued. The guy had a pretty attractive smile. “So, uh, what’s your name?”

“Castiel,” he replied. “Castiel Novak. My daughter, Claire, was part of the wedding party.”

Oh. Straight. Damn. “Oh…”

“One night with a woman, just to see what all the hype was about, and I end up being responsible for raising one,” Castiel smirked.

“Oh?” Dean’s interest piqued again.

“So, uh…” Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. Though he couldn’t tell in the low light of the reception hall, Dean was sure the man was blushing. “What about you? Any, um, any kids? G-girlfriends? Wives? Parakeets?”

“Parakeets?” Dean snorted. “Uh, no. No parakeets. Or girlfriends or wives. I’m not really into polygamy at the moment.” Castiel huffed a laugh. “Though if I ever do in the future, I’d totally be an equal opportunist.”

“Oh?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. I…”

“And kids?”

“Uh, two. Actually.” He shrugged. “Like I said, I’m an equal opportunist.” Castiel grinned and rested his chin on his palm, elbow balanced on the table. “I don’t really get to see Emma all that much. She’s about Claire’s age, actually, and grew up in Seattle with her mother. She just got accepted into MIT.”

“That’s a great school,” Castiel said. “My youngest brother, Samandriel went to MIT. Got a doctorate in mechanical engineering. Amazing, really, considering he once declared that his greatest ambition was to work at Weiner Hut and change his name to Alfie.”

Dean let out a startled laugh. “My son, Ben, he’s fourteen and a freshman in high school. He lives in Michigan with his mom but he spends every summer in Kansas with me. Ever since he saw Jurassic Park he’s wanted to be a palaeontologist… that or a mime.” It was Castiel’s turn to laugh. “We’re not really sure where that came from.”

Castiel looked back at the still dancing couple and sighed before turning back to Dean. “You wanna get out of here and watch Mars Attacks? I have a rather large bag of homemade caramel popcorn that I make with organic popcorn.”

Dean grinned. “Sounds fun.”

* * *

 

**_One Year Later_ **

Metallica’s “Nothing Else Matters” was playing through the speakers as Dean pulled his new husband close. Castiel Winchester had a nice ring to it.

“So, are we watching Beetlejuice or Edward Scissorhands tonight?” Cas’ gravelly voice spoke lowly in his ear.

“You and Tim Burton,” Dean huffed. “Should I be jealous?”

“Should _I_ be jealous of Patrick Swayze?”

Dean snorted. “Admit it, you love re-enacting the practice lift scene in the pool. Besides, I was thinking about Nightmare Before Christmas tonight.”

Cas gave him one of those smiles he loved so much. “Only if you promise to sing ‘What’s this?’ for me.”

“It’s a date.”

“That’s a relief,” Cas snarked. “I mean, we only just got married today. I wasn’t sure what direction this was all heading in.”

“Smart ass.”

“You love it.”

Dean reached back and squeezed said part of his husband’s anatomy. “Got that right.”

_“Get a room!”_

“Shut up, Bitch!” he shouted good-naturedly at his brother.

“Keep it G-rated, Jerk,” Sam shouted back as everyone laughed.

Dean smiled at Cas and pulled him in for a kiss. Just because he could.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up longer than I’d originally anticipated. I was watching 27 Dresses while writing this.


End file.
